1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for terminating synthetic mooring line ends currently used in the mooring of permanent and temporary offshore drilling and production facilities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grooved, preferably metal socket used on the ends of synthetic mooring lines which enhances the protection of the mooring line, decreases installation time and costs, and preferably utilizes industry standard wire rope or chain connectors.
2. General Background of the Invention
The oilfield, due to increased pressures from the marketplace, has steadily looked to drilling in deeper waters. While the current floating drilling fleets have been undergoing significant upgrades to handle the increased weights put on them by the longer steel mooring lines, an alternative had to be developed to reduce said weights. On the production side of the equation, if an oil discovery is found in deepwater, a floating production unit is needed and faces the same design challenges as the drilling rigs. As an alternative to steel, synthetic lines have begun to emerge around the world. While the synthetic ropes have been undergoing significant changes in design, they have also been requiring cumbersome connections requiring specialized fabrication, longer installation times, and significantly longer man hours. The synthetic rope socket of the present invention solves these many problems.
Vessels around the world are configured with many automated operations for securing wire rope sections for connecting and disconnecting which has been an industry standard for many years. Since the synthetic rope socket has the same outside configuration, installers will have the ability to use such devices on synthetic lines with little or no modifications, something not afforded to them now. Securing a synthetic line on deck for connection or disconnection on many occasions requires elaborate braiding of smaller lines around the large line to prevent slipping and falling to the sea floor, a very time-consuming process.
Another benefit to the synthetic rope socket is that it has no sharp edges. This will allow the synthetic rope to be rolled on the winch drums, which again will save time and offer the synthetic rope some protection. Today, installation crews have to remove all connectors, such as shackles and pins, before loading the winches, because all of these have sharp edges and can destroy the integrity of the synthetic mooring lines, another time-consuming process.
Previous rope end termination devices are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,628, incorporated herein by reference.